United
by cheapthrills
Summary: What if Serena and Darien knew each other in the orphanage where Darien grew up? A short oneshot into how they bring themselves back together. No Scouts or Generals, just a bit of romance!


**Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle with me!  
>It's just a little oneshot that I thought up, hopefully it's not too bad.<br>**

**_  
><span>United <span>**

"Serena, get your lazy arse out of bed right now!"

The girl in the bed upstairs stirred slightly as her mother bellowed at her from the hallway.

"Serena! I am not joking, I'm giving you five seconds to get out of that pit of yours or I'll come up them stairs and drag you out of it myself!"

Serena shot up with a scream as she realised the time. Eyes wide, she attempted to release herself from the tangled blankets, "Mother! You could have at least have woken me up!"

"I give up with you girl," shouted the exasperated woman, as Serena continued to fight with her bed sheets.

Finally she released herself; staring in her mirror she found a bedraggled mess staring straight back at her, "I look awful." Serena glanced back at the clock and with a small squeal she raced to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Serena was ready and charging down the stairs towards her front door, "Bye mum! I might be home late, see you later."

The tired looking woman walked through the kitchen door just in time to see the front door slam loudly as her daughter raced to school, with a small smile playing on her lips she muttered to herself, "That girl never learns."

As Serena rounded the corner the gates to her school were closing, her eyes widened as she attempted to put on another burst of speed. A split second later the sound of a blaring horn and the squeal of brakes filled the air. Serena whipped round just in time to see a sleek black sports car stop suddenly in front of her. The horrified girl stood still, "S-sorry, I didn't see you."

A young man stuck his head out of the window, "What the hell are you doing the middle of the road Meatball Head? You're going to get yourself killed!"

Serena's expression instantly turned to anger, "My name is _not_ Meatball Head, jerk! Maybe you shouldn't be driving around like some stupid boy racer, that way you wouldn't nearly run innocent teenage girls over!"

"Now now **Meatball head**, there's no need to get stressed out," the dark haired man smirked, "Oh and by the way your school gates have just closed."

Serena spun round so fast that her long hair hit her in the face, a small cry escaped her lips as she realised that he was right, "Darien this is you're fault! I hate you, you jerk!"

Laughter was heard from inside the car, "Relax will you? Get in the car, I'll take you the rest of the way and explain."

The infuriated girl stomped up to the car and climbed in, "You better tell them exactly what happened," she muttered dangerously.

"If you're trying to be threatening, it's not working for you babe."

"Do _**not**_ call me 'babe', you pig! Just get me to school and make sure I don't get a detention."

"Yes ma'am," Darien replied mockingly.

_**-break-**_

"What do you mean he gave you a lift?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend, "It's not that hard to understand Raye, he gave me a lift. You know, in his car."

"B-but he hates you! You're not allowed to be in his car, I want him to offer me a lift," Raye screeched back, a look of shock on her face.

"Raye face it, he barely knows you exist. He's only got eyes for our Sere," Mina, a blonde haired friend of Serena's added with a wink.

"Mina! Don't even joke about things like that! I wouldn't go near that…thing…if he were the last man on Earth." Serena replied with a disgusted look on her face.

The group of girls went silent as they carried on with their work. Their usual teacher had disappeared over twenty minutes ago. Serena slammed her pencil down in frustration, "I can't do this!" she wailed, "I need help. Raye can you help me please?"

Raye flicked her eyes up from her work, "No," she replied with a smile.

Serena's jaw dropped, "That's so horrible, it's not my fault Darien doesn't want you!"

Before the argument could escalate the door of the classroom flew open, Raye's jaw joined Serena's on the floor as the man in the doorway stepped into view.

The man walked towards the whiteboard and picked up a pen, after a minute three words could be seen in black ink. '_**Mr. Darien Shields**_'.

_**-break-**_

"Serena, stay behind a minute please," Darien's deep voice sounded over the crowd of teenagers leaving the room.

The young girl's shoulders slouched as she headed towards the front desk, "What?"

"I want to talk about your work," he replied with a serious look on his face, "Serena, why didn't you say you were struggling?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "Are you joking? You really think I'd tell you if I found something difficult? Have a word with yourself Darien. You've been nothing but horrible to me for two years!"

The dark haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the whiteboard, "Look Serena, I know you don't like me, for good reasons I suppose, but for now I'm your teacher and my first priority is to help you achieve your potential. I know you can do better so why don't you prove it to me?"

"After everything that's happened, why are you being so nice to me? I don't see you helping anyone else."

The young girl saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone before the emotion could be recognised, "Don't question me Meatball Head. Every Friday, starting this week, I'll be tutoring you afterhours. Make sure you're in here straight after your last lesson."

Serena gave him a frustrated glare, "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice jerk!" she stormed out, mumbling about how unfair her life was.

Alone in the classroom, Darien stared at the door with a look of sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry Serena."

**_-break-_**

"Serena! For God's sake, you need to _pay attention_! I'm not spending my Fridays with you for the good of my health you know," Darien glared at the bubbly blonde girl sitting in front of him.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she raised her head to look at him, "Leave then you jerk. It's not like I want to be here either. Raye nearly killed me when I told her about these stupid lessons. Which are a complete waste of time by the way."

"No they are not," Darien replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes they are."

"Not."

"_Are!_"

"_**Not!**_"

Serena smirked as she slowly moved closer to him. Darien shivered as he felt her breath on his ear, "Are," she whispered.

He growled in frustration, "You're going to be the death of me."

He looked down into her innocent eyes. _Just a few inches Shields and you'll be kissing her, _he thought. He slowly moved his head forward closing the distance between them.

Her eyes flicked from his, to his lips, then back again. She let her eyes close as she moved forward to meet him halfway.

Their lips had barely brushed when they both pulled apart, eyes wide with horror at what they were doing. Darien was the first to speak, "I think that's enough for today…"

Serena's expression instantly changed to anger as she screeched at him, "_**That's it? **_How dare you! You self-centred, egotistical jerk!"

"Christ, lower the decibels. You trying to deafen me or something?"

"How dare you waltz back into my life, ridicule me and then patronise me after you've offered me help!"

Darien's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "If you bothered listening to me when I '_waltzed back into your life_' then you would have realised how sorry I was!" After he started he couldn't stop, it was time to tell her why he left. Maybe she'd forgive him. "You think I wanted to leave you in that horrible place? I tried to convince the Shields' to take us both, but they wouldn't listen."

Serena's eyes began filling up tears as she attempted to glare at the man in front of her, "You obviously didn't try very hard!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, a habit she noticed, that he only did when around her, "I was only thirteen Sere, what did you expect me to do? Chain myself to the door until they promised to take you too?"

"You broke your promise Dare-bear," she whispered, using the name she gave him when she was little, "You broke _**me**_."

"Please don't say that. That's not true."

"I was only eight when you left. You were the only person that really cared about me back then, and you left me at that horrible orphanage. Alone. You didn't even say goodbye."

"It was too hard."

"Too hard? Try waking up one morning and finding out the person you care about most in the world has left you. I cried for months, I wished you'd come back every single night. You were all I had and you abandoned me."

"You got adopted though right? By the Anders family?"

"Yes I did, when I was ten."

"They're lovely people."

"I know."

"I'm sorry Serena. For leaving you, and for being horrible to you since I moved back. I just didn't know how to react, seeing you so grown up…so beautiful."

Serena's eyes widened as he moved closer to her, "Don't say things you don't mean Darien."

"I never do," he whispered as he closed the distance between their lips, kissing her softly.

Serena pulled away slightly dazed, "What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm going to take up the offer of a job at another school, so I can ask you to be me girlfriend."

Serena giggled, "It's a good job I forgive you then isn't it?"

"You know what babe?"

The girl hummed in response as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dare-bear."

**Soooo, that's it.  
>Please Review! <strong>


End file.
